masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment (Mass Effect: Infiltrator)
In Mass Effect: Infiltrator, Randall Ezno is able to purchase different pieces of armor from the in-game store using credits earned or redeemed through found Cerberus intel. Each armor set has two pieces, body armor and helmet. Each piece offers different bonuses and can be mixed and matched with other sets. Weapons can also purchased from the store, giving the Randall more combat options than just what his basic arsenal offers him. Weapons can be improved by purchasing upgrades for them. The turian protagonist of the bonus mission possess a basic armor and weapon that can't be upgraded or changed. Armor and Helmets Cerberus Assault Armour Description Cerberus Assault Armour is designed for offense, heavily favoured by shock troops to take the fight right to the enemy, manufactured in-house by Cerberus combat engineers. The Cerberus Assault Helmet is reinforced with ablative armour plating. Acquisition The Cerberus Assault Armour can be purchased for 2000 credits. The helmet can be purchased for an additional 2000 credits. Effects The Cerberus Assault Armour grants a 10% bonus to biotic damage while, the Cerberus Assault Helmet increases weapon damage by 10% Player Notes *While sharing the name with Cerberus Assault Armor it is functionally different and has a removable helmet. Aegis Defensive Armour Description Aegis Defensive Armour greatly enhances personal protection in combat, combining plates from the N7 vest series with an advanced tungsten alloy. Aegis Defensive Helmets feature built-in shock absorbers and neck guards to protect the wearer's skull from heavy impacts. Acquisition The Aegis Defensive Armour can be purchased for 2000 credits. The Aegis Defensive Helmet can be purchased for an additional 2000 credits. Effects The Aegis Defensive Armour grants a 10% bonus to health, while the Aegis Defensive Helmet gives shield strength a 10% boost. Stealth Suit Description Stealth Suits are rare, with built-in tactical cloak enhancement features, used by covert special forces operating behind enemy lines. Stealth Helmets focus on tactical advantages over defensive capability, featuring auto-targeting software and optical enhancement to increase weapon accuracy. Acquisition The Stealth Suit can be purchased for 2000 credits. The Stealth Helmet can be purchased for an additional 2000 credits. Effects The Stealth Suit decreases the recharge time for Randall's tactical cloak by 10%, while the Stealth Helmet increases headshot damage by 10% Infiltrator Armour Description Infiltrator Armour is made of flexible ceramic plates prized for mobility and easy repair in recon operations. Infiltrator Helmets feature kinetic padding in an ablative shell, kitted out with a Cerberus-standard array of adaptable battle awareness software. Acquisition Randall begins the game equipped with this armour and with helmet in inventory. Effect Infiltrator Armour grants a 3% increase in melee damage, weapon damage, and shield strength, while the Infiltrator Helmet increases headshot damage, weapon damage, and shield strength by 3%. Player Notes *The Project Phoenix Adept and Vanguard characters from Mass Effect 3's multiplayer as well as the Cerberus Dragoon enemy units shares a similar design to this armor. Weapons M-96 Mattock Auto Description The M-96 Mattock Auto is an automatic assault rifle version of the classic M-96, combining low heat production and a high velocity punch. Versatile enough for any combat scenario. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Function **Cost: Randall begins the game equipped with the M-96 Mattock Auto. *Level 2: Tungsten Jackets improve armor, shield and kinetic barrier penetration of targets, increasing tungsten content in slugs and encasing each round in a phasic envelope, disrupting protective mass effect fields. **Cost: 500 credits *Level 3: Target Optics VI increases accuracy on any standard targeting computer. Using recalibrated Quarian raycast tech, the package incluse an overclocked recoil auto-damper based on field-tested combat telemetry recorded by Migrant Fleet elite forces. **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Scram Rails provide a significant damage increase, strengthening a weapon's mass effect field generator with a kinetic pulsar, drastically increasing the velocity of each round fired. **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Antarctic Heatsinks absorb and dissipate heat to cooldown your weapon at an advanced rate, fabricated using Earth-developed Fourier principles and enhanced by element zero sheathing. **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Although titled the M-96 Mattock, the rifle is fully-automatic, making it more similar to the Cerberus Harrier of Mass Effect 3. M-22 Eviscerator Description The M-22 Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun or "Eviscerator", fires a tight grouping of serrated metal edges, offering excellent armor penetration and optimised wound ballistics. As the design violates several intergalactic weapons treaties, the M-22 is not distributed to official militaries. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Function **Cost: Randall begins the game equipped with the M-22 Eviscerator. *Level 2: Close Assault Talon rounds use element zero-powered jackets to rip through armour plating. Onboard nano-computers ensure CAT round penetration at any range. **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Kinetic Stabilizers reduces weapon kickback to improve accuracy. Developed by a Krogan Battlemaster, this simple but effective technique has been recently acquired by Cerberus operatives. **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Elkoss Heatsinks cool down large barrels rapidly, employing frictionless materials engineered with an element zero core to reduce heat generation. **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Synchonised Pulsars upgrade your weapon's damage, improving the mass effect field generator and increasing the mass and acceleration of each round fired. **Cost: 3000 M-29 Incisor Description The M-29 Incisor Sniper Rifle is a powerful long range weapon, designed for use by police and military. Firing three shots with each pull of the trigger, the Incisor's burst is so fast that all three rounds will hit the target by the time the barrel has moved a millimeter, increasing stopping power without sacrificing accuracy. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Function **Cost: 1500 *Level 2: Triclopian Scanners enhance weapon accuracy by triangulating quantum light injection through a nanofibre mesh. Obtained on the black market by Batarian arms manufacturers, the design is a closely guarded secret. **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Corona Coils balance heatsink levels by drip-feeding eezo-enhanced carbonite molecules direct to the barrel for optimal overheat management, a Salarian technique acquired by Cerberus. **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Widowmaker rounds grant grievous damage to high-velocity rounds, based on Shredder Ammo fundamentals. Expensive to produce, Widowmakers are currently banned in Citadel space. **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Mark IX Sabot Jackets are custom-designed to punch through personal defences. Laced with tungsten, Mark IXs pack a micro-mass effect detonation into every shot, invisible to the naked eye. **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Regardless of the aiming mode used, you have to tab on the enemy in order to lock him with this Sniper Rifle. A second tab is necessary to fire. M-333 Particle Beam Description The M-333 Particle Beam is an experimental focused radiation weapon of Cerberus manufacture, based on Collector technology reverse-engineered in covert offworld labs. Precise and lethal, the M-333 is effective against shields and barriers but less effective against armor. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Function **Cost: 3000 *Level 2: Ionised Cones deliver enhanced accuracy, jinking the M-333's beam-focusing blades into rapid rotation to deliver a tighter blast helix, without sacrificing stopping power. **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Sylpativ Deflectors cool the M-333's heatsink arch on a per-second basis, increasing beam duration for sustained fire by the operator. **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Eezo Distributors boosts beam damage by intersecting radiation beam feed lines, capturing and firing nanoparticles of element zero generated during the firing process. **Cost: 2500 *Level 5: ML-78 Drill Rails rip through shields and armour, using a uranium core mass-produced by Armax Arsenal in zero-g research labs, recently infiltrated by Cerberus agents. **Cost:5000 Player Notes *The M-333 Particle is similar to a Heavy Weapons and as such when Randall Ezno is using it, he is unable to sprint making him an easy target due to his slow movement. *When it overheats Randall does not need to pause to cool the weapon, making it easy to use. *The color of the beam will evolve with the weapon's level. *The M-333 Particle Beam is the only weapon not displayed on the back of Randall. *The M-333 Particle Beam is the only weapon exclusive to Mass Effect: Infiltrator. M-37 Falcon Description The M-37 Falcon is the basic weapon of the turian protagonist during his escape of the Barn station. It can switch between assault rifle and shotgun mode. However, this weapon cannot be upgraded. Assault Rifle mode The M-37 Falcon can be switched to its Assault Rifle mode for a long range and automatic burst. It will work in a similar way of the M-96 Mattock Auto and will generate heat. Shotgun mode The M-37 Falcon can also be switched to its Shotgun mode for a short range and manual burst. It will work in a similar way of the M-22 Eviscerator Auto and will generate heat. Player Notes *This weapon can't be upgraded. *The two modes will generate a lot of heat and will force the player to switch often between them. Each weapon mode has its own heat level. *The classic M-37 Falcon in Mass Effect 3 is an Assault Rifle and does not possess a shotgun mode. *Randall Ezno doesn't have access to the M-37 Falcon. See Also * Store (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) * Combat (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) * Abilities (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) Category:Cerberus Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Armor